


We Could Be

by Cosmosis12



Series: All Things Weird and Beautiful [4]
Category: Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Avengers Feels, Friendship, JYP - Freeform, OT9 - Freeform, Superheroes, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosis12/pseuds/Cosmosis12
Summary: Nothing says hero better than soup, hammocks, and capes.





	We Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely accurate at all.

_TWICE superhero au. Lacking in detail, but._

 

_[Heroes - Alesso](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLlGw4j257c&frags=pl%2Cwn) _

* * *

 

 

“Get back here, you crazy ass!”

Momo shoots an unflattering, gooey glob of web right at Nayeon’s face. “Catch me if you can, you ugly green raging cow!” She leaps from wall to wall, nimbly avoiding Nayeon’s swinging fists and shooting webs all over the older.

“For the last time, I am not a cow-“

“Get out of the way!”

Unfortunately, both are a little too slow- Mina plows them right down, screaming. She seems to be testing her latest suit. Obviously, it’s not going so well.

Chaeyoung sighs as she watches Momo and Nayeon take a tumble, and Mina hit a wall. She examines her black claws boredly. “Unnie, are you okay?” She calls after Mina, who raises a weak thumbs-up before the leg piece of her suit falls off. Nayeon sits up, groaning. She smacks her fist on the ground- which normally wouldn’t have much impact- but this is Nayeon we’re talking about, and there’s a small crater where her green-tinged fist meets the wood. Momo twitches at the impact, still lying limply beside her.

Chaeyoung shakes her head disapprovingly.

“Chaeng! Check this out!”

Said girl turns her head to face the kitchen, where Dahyun sits tinkering with… something. “What’s that?”

The orange-haired girl smiles (crazily) up at her. “I found a way to escape those fire-breathing fish things- check this out!” She tosses the small device to Chaeyoung, who claps a large, black hand over it.

“Hmm. How does it work?”

Dahyun seems more than happy to enlighten her. “Press here, here, and-“

SPLASH.

“YAH!”

Dahyun leaps back, unaffected with a brilliant grin. “Oops. Forgot to turn off the diffuser effect- it’s supposed to help with the fire when you make your great escape.”

Chaeyoung glowers at her, soaking wet from head to toe. “Really? Well, thank you. I had no idea that water puts out fires.”

“What’s going on here?”

Both girls turn to look at Jihyo, who has just walked in the kitchen. “Ask Miss. Batshit Crazy over here.” Chaeyoung glares sulkily at the girl one last time before stalking off for a change of clothes.

Jihyo looks questioningly at one half of their resident geniuses, who just smiles guiltily and shrugs. “Don’t know what’s gotten into her. I just offered to let her use my latest invention- it’ll be really helpful against anything that breathes fire, unnie; you should take one next time you go off to a cave full of fire-breathing fish.”

Jihyo winces lightly at the thought. “Yeah. That was not a fun time. Anyway, Dahyun, have you seen my shield? I could’ve sworn I had it with me last night.”

Dahyun looks around, frowning when she doesn’t see it. “I don’t think it’s here, otherwise I would’ve seen it. Are you going somewhere, unnie?”

Jihyo frowns in mild confusion as she idly goes through some of the cabinets in a lost searching attempt. “I’m heading to Mexico tomorrow. Something about a drug scandal in the capital- boss just wants me to check it out.”

Dahyun holds up the device she’s been tinkering with for the past six hours. “Want one of these? Just in case.” She adds at Jihyo’s scathing glare. “You never know when you’ll end up tied in a cave of fire-breathing fish.”

Jihyo eyes her warily for a moment before pocketing the device.

“That way, you won’t need us to come save you again.” Dahyun smiles broadly, ignoring Jihyo’s unsatisfied glare at her untimely remark.

“Got that right.”

Jeongyoen strolls into the kitchen and goes straight for the fridge, promptly chugging down a liter of cold brew. Her hammer hangs by her side, tapping her leg whenever she walks. “I almost roasted alive trying to save your ass.”

Jihyo sighs dramatically. “Why didn’t you guys send anyone else? You know how this idiot gets in the heat with her stupid hammer- you could’ve sent Nayeon or Momo, or Tzuyu-“

“Be appreciative! I was the only one available; Nayeon was busy that day, Tzuyu had a meeting, and Momo was pooping!”

“Is that a problem?!"

Jeongyeon ignores the defensive screech from her roommate. “Anyway, you should probably head to the living room. I think saw a glimpse of your shield in Sana and Mina’s possession.”

Jihyo shoves her soymilk into Jeongyeon’s arms and hurries away.

Sure enough, she finds Sana and Mina in the living room with her shield. Sana is enthusiastically and repeatedly throwing it at what appears to be Mina’s latest suit, with the latter standing to the side watching, pleased.

“See? Four hundred and five hits in a minute, and not a single scratch!” Mina gleefully checks something off her (alarmingly short) list of protocols as she takes a quick glance at the stopwatch in her hands. Sana continues to smash at the red suit with Jihyo’s shield.

Jihyo stands still, not quite knowing to make of the situation. “Um, guys?”

Sana doesn’t even look up as she continues. Mina, though, is kind enough to spare her a few words. “Yes Jihyo, what is it?”

“Can- can I have my property back please?”

Mina pouts a little. “Aw. Are you going somewhere?”

“Not yet but I’ll head out soon.”

A head tilt and puppy eyes. “Just a little bit longer? Look how much fun Sana is having.”

Said girl is bouncing around like a puppy, bashing Jihyo’s red white and blue signature piece into Mina’s shining red suit. She’s so excited that Jihyo catches a brief glimpse of her fangs and claws peeking out, her ears pulling back, and her mouth open in hyperventilating.

The captain winces. “Uh, sure. No problem.”

“Thank you, Jihyo!” Mina beams brightly at her before turning back to her... experiment.

Jihyo takes another look at an extremely hyper and concentrated Sana and decides that she’s made the right decision. “So how’s the suit going anyway?”

“It’s great- this is one of my final tests, before I put the batteries in and put it to use.”

Jihyo looks at the full, sleek armor. “Where’s the battery?”

“Oh, it’s charging. We really need to invest in some more power strips, everyone keeps using them all to oh I don’t know- CHARGE THEIR FREAKING CELL PHONES AND HOT POT STOVES.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault Jeongyeon keeps hogging the kitchen!” Nayeon screeches from the adjacent room. Mina just rolls her eyes.

Jihyo chuckles lightly at the sight. “Don’t rile her up, you know how she gets when she’s pissy.”

Mina knows Jihyo’s right, but she sulks anyway. “Fat, green, and ugly that’s what.”

“I HEARD THAT MYOUI.”

“COME AT ME YOU COW.”

Nayeon finally makes an appearance, flinging her door open to glare at Mina. “HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU PEOPLE, I AM NOT A COW-"

“You sure look like one when you’re mad.” Jeongyeon is the one to cut her off, throwing a jesting smile as she totes her hammer in the air.

Nayeon glowers at her. “At least I never lost my defining trademarked weapon after being defenestrated by my own brother.”

“Sister.” Jeongyeon corrects her snakily. “And that was only to keep things canon. Seungyeon loves me!”

“Right.” Nayeon purses her lips, although her skin has started to tinge green.

Jihyo intervenes quickly before Nayeon’s clothes start ripping apart (her Hulk form is no joke). “Nayeon unnie, Dahyun’s working on a new teleportation device. Want to check it out?”

The girl glares at Jeongyeon one last time before stalking off to the kitchen. Jihyo heaves a sigh of relief when she finally disappears from sight.

Tzuyu is last to emerge from her room. “Mina unnie?”

“Hm?” The inventor barely looks up from her clipboard.

“Can you help me with something real quick? I think Chaeyoung’s suit is malfunctioning again.”

They hear a distant shriek from Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s shared room and feel the slight rumble of asphalt under their feet as a purple light glows beneath the door. Mina hurries away.

Tzuyu is left starting distastefully at Sana, whose pupils have dilated to almost nothing and is still bouncing around the room with Jihyo’s trademark shield. “Unnie.”

Sana doesn’t seem to hear her, continuing her endeavors eagerly.

“Sana unnie!”

Nothing. The shield smashes into Mina’s ironman suit with a loud clang, and had it been anyone else’s suit, Sana would probably be facing a lawsuit (thankfully Mina’s a genius, and never one to half-ass her creations). Tzuyu sighs at the lack of attention from the wolfy girl, and decides it’s time for an intervention (before Sana accidentally destroys anything else in the vicinity- lord knows they can’t afford to burn any more buildings and both Mina and Dahyun seem to have a flair for pyro-themed toys).

Her thumb runs briefly over the “S” emblazoned ring on her right hand before flashing an arm out to snatch the airborne shield nanoseconds before Sana can clamp her fist around it. It would’ve been a tough catch for any other one of them (Jihyo has been known to throw that thing at the speed of light), but Tzuyu’s not Superman for nothing. Sana topples to the ground, rolling a couple times before getting right back on her feet. She looks at Tzuyu indignantly, but at the younger girl’s stern look, she relents, albeit reluctantly.

“Hi, Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu just sighs. “Hi unnie. Care to return this?”

Sana just huffs and takes the shiny disc to the kitchen, where Dahyun is enthusiastically explaining a complicated-looking device to a bored Nayeon and Jihyo is cutting some carrots.

Dahyun and Nayeon don’t move at the two additional presences, but Jihyo looks up and smiles. “Hey there you two.”

Sana drops the shield on the counter next to Jihyo. It clangs ungracefully a couple times before stilling. “Here’s your shield back.” She says sulkily at Tzuyu’s peripheral glance.

Jihyo looks gratefully at the youngest of their group. “Ah, thanks. Are you and Mina done with it?”

Sana doesn’t seem to know. “I guess so. Minari went off to help Chaeyoung with something though.”

“Oh.” Jihyo lets go of her carrot briefly to flick a piece of Sana’s rustic brown hair off the star of her shield. “Well I’m sure it’ll be fine. Mina’s pretty good at that stuff, although I’m not too sure how much she knows about vibranium.”

Sana shrugs. “She’s Mina. I’m sure she’ll figure it out eventually.”

Tzuyu is looking curiously at the large pot of vegetables Jihyo is throwing carrot pieces into. “Unnie, what are you making?”

The other girl brightens at the question. “Ah! Sana, since you’re here, would you mind slicing these up for me real quick? I’m going to start cutting the meat, and then we can start the soup!”

Sana’s claws slither out of her knuckles and flash through the air. Both the carrots and cutting board are in neat, uniform pieces.

Jihyo sighs. “I’ll add ‘cutting board’ on our list of things-destroyed-to-replace.” She says defeatedly, taking a couple pieces of meat out of their large refrigerator.

Sana looks apologetic. “Do you have anything else you need to cut?”

The leader tosses a bag of potatoes, some more carrots, onions, and scallions in Tzuyu’s arms who catches them easily. They silently set to work; Tzuyu tosses vegetables so they hover above the stewpot as Sana’s claws swipe through them cleanly. Jihyo cleans the meat and throws that their way next, which Sana makes quick work of. Everything falls neatly into the pot as Jihyo pours some water into it.

“Great, thanks you two!” Jihyo ruffles Tzuyu’s hair as she passes by. “Tzuyu, can you just throw that on the stove and I’ll set a timer for two hours? We can probably get some noodles for tonight.”

Tzuyu lifts the ten-gallon pot onto their extremely heavy duty stove (that Mina had taken the liberty to fortify with some of Chaeyoung's spare vibranium) and allows it to simmer. Jihyo smiles at her appreciatively, wiping the sweat off her forehead. It’s not easy to feed nine super-human beings.

Nayeon and Dahyun have long disappeared from the kitchen, remnants of Dahyun’s creations sitting on the table. Jihyo looks around with Tzuyu. “Where do you think they went?”

Sana is hovering by the living room window that overlooks the streets of their apartment complex. “I think they’re outside. Dahyun had mentioned wanting to park her car closer.”

Tzuyu scoffs. “Tell her good luck with that. There’s never any parking around here.”

Sana shrugs, peering down through the curtains. “Seems like she’s found a spot.”

“What?” Jihyo and Tzuyu go closer to look.

They’re just in time to see a tinted-green Nayeon pick up one of the minivans parked on the street and place it carefully on top of two other cars (that creak at the strain). Dahyun is standing to the side seemingly directing traffic, as Nayeon picks up Dahyun’s sleek black vehicle and puts it in the van’s spot. When satisfied, both girls clap their hands and turn to head back inside.

Jihyo facepalms.

Tzuyu has to force herself to choke back a laugh at the scene. “They seem to be getting on alright.” Sana snickers before turning and heading back to the kitchen (probably to check on the soup- she’s always had quite the appetite).

Mina and Chaeyoung finally emerge from the other room. Chaeyoung is slightly charred, and Mina’s jeans are a little scorched. “Jihyo, you need us to do anything?” Mina asks as she steps into the living room.

“Um, not at the moment. Why?”

Mina steps into her newest red suit, allowing it to slips seamlessly over her body. “We’re going to head to Wakanda for the afternoon- we’re pretty much out of vibranium, and Chaeng needs finish some paperwork if she’s going to stick around here.”

“Why didn’t she bring it with her?”

The younger girl sticks her head out of the bathroom to glare at them. “You try running a nation from another continent!” Her sleek black necklace gleams omniously in the fluorescent lighting.

Mina rolls her eyes. “Hurry up Chaeng, we’re going to be late.” She’s already suited up and sticking her fresh battery somewhere in the ass of said suit. Chaeyoung ducks back into the bathroom obediently.

Jeongyeon also emerges from an adjacent room, red cape billowing around her frame. “Wait for me!”

“You’re going too??”

Mina nods. “We’re going to stop by Asgard for afternoon tea, after Chaeyoung gets her shit together of course. Seungyeon just got back from London and she’s brought some biscuits for Jeongyeon.”

“So why are you two going with her?”

She receives an eyeroll for the question. “I’m going to fly them over, it’ll be faster. Plus, I need Chaeyoung to get the vibranium and Seungyeon's invited us over.”

Jihyo holds up her hands. “I’m sorry I asked.”

“It’s no problem. Have fun in Mexico, Jihyo-yah!” Mina finishes inserting the battery and the suit whirls to life. Chaeyoung emerges from the bathroom suited as well, smiling as Tzuyu thumps her shoulder. The shoulder piece of her black suit glows purple as she firmly takes hold of one of Mina’s arms.

Jeongyeon steps up to take the other shoulder, her free hand touting the hammer. “Yeah, good luck Jihyo! If you need anything, don’t call us- I’ve waited two whole weeks for these biscuits!”

Jihyo rolls her eyes as she helps Tzuyu roll down the window. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine. No thanks to you, of course- have fun in Wakanda! Be safe, and say hi to Seungyeon for me!”

Mina’s headpiece had long snapped over her features, but her gleaming blue eye slit winks at Jihyo as she fires up and shoots off with Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon screaming, hanging off her arms.

Tzuyu watches them disappear fondly before beginning to roll the window back into place. “Unnie, I’ll be free the whole day. If you need anything in Mexico, I can get there fast.”

“Thanks Tzuyu. Did you get another teleporting thing from Dahyun?”

Tzuyu just smiles down at her amusedly, and they stare at each other for a few moments before Jihyo facepalms. “Oh that’s right; I forgot you can fly.”

“You’ve had a long day.” Tzuyu dismisses the mistake easily, chuckling as she taps at Jihyo’s blue-padded shoulders.

“Anyway.” The captain reaches out to grab her shield as the two of them make their way down the hall. “Let me check in on everyone before I head out, so I know who to call and who not to call.”

Tzuyu pushes the first door on their left open, to find a drowsing Momo laying lazily on a hammock she’s apparently fashioned from web. Jihyo peers in after her. “Momo unnie?”

The girl cracks an eye open. “Oh. Hi there guys.”

“Are you alright?” Tzuyu asks with a chuckle, entering to approach the web structure.

“I’m fine- just napping. Mina mowed Nayeon unnie and me over with her suit earlier, and unlike Nayeon, I don’t have freakish recovery abilities.” Momo stretches her limbs with a soft groan, cracking her neck before settling back comfortably on the hammock.

Jihyo nods with a sigh. “I feel you. I could really use a nap about now.” She yawns, stretching out.

“Want a hammock? I can make you one real quick.” Momo offers from hers, feet dangling carelessly over the side.

“That’s alright. I’m due to head out soon, so I should be getting ready. Thanks though!”

“I’ll take one!” Tzuyu chirps. Momo grins sleepily up at her before shooting some web from her palms at the wall. She takes the liberty to stretch it out some, attaching the other end to Nayeon’s bedpost, and Tzuyu swings her long legs over to lay comfortably in the stretchy material.

“Thanks.” The younger girl looks like she’s ready to check out. Jihyo smiles fondly at them as she leaves.

“Rest well you two.” She closes the door behind her and pokes her head into the maknae’s room next. “Anyone home?”

Dahyun pokes her head out from underneath a pile of what seems to be beads. “Hey unnie!”

Jihyo enters to sit comfortably on Tzuyu’s “S” emblazoned comforters. “Are you going to be busy later?”

The younger girl shakes her head cheerfully. “I’m all set; Nayeon unnie helped me park the batmobile earlier, so all I’m up to now is working on some new stuff. Sana unnie said she’d help me test them later, if I finish.”

“Great.” Jihyo eyes the pile of stuff on Dahyun’s desk. “So if I need backup, I’ll know who to call.”

“Nayeon unnie and Momo unnie should be around today too. I think Chaeyoung headed to Wakanda though.”

“Yeah, Mina’s taking her and Jeongyeon.” Jihyo affirms, noticing Chaeyoung’s stuffed black panther sitting comfortably by the pillow of her loft. “Well in that case, I’m going to get going. There’s soup on the kitchen simmering- tap into that if you all get hungry.”

“Alright, thanks. Have fun!” Dahyun beams at her, eyes curving into crescents as she sweeps some beads underneath her bed. Jihyo waves over her shoulder, tugging her blue headpiece over her face and strapping her shield to her back.

Just another day for the local heroes _(but she really hopes Tzuyu wakes up in time to get the soup)._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nayeon: Hulk  
> Jeongyeon: Thor  
> Momo: Spiderman  
> Sana: Wolverine  
> Jihyo: Captain America  
> Mina: Ironman  
> Dahyun: Batman  
> Chaeyoung: Black Panther  
> Tzuyu: Superman


End file.
